Talk:Solaufein
Alignment So, what says he's chaotic good? Ville V. Kokko 08:19, 30 November 2007 (UTC) On the issue of alignment, neither party seems to have a source. As of this edit, there is a "citation needed" on the alignment. Before this, there was no source available. It would be great if someone could come up with a source. Obviously there won't be a definite alignment listed in the novel, and a subjective interpretation is not enough, but as far as the game goes, it would be great to get a screenshot of the character's alignment in the Infinity Explorer so we can clear this up. Fw190a8 23:09, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :There's supposed to be a source given for the LN version, that being the only reference listed at the bottom of the page now (linked to note 1 after the name in the infobox). The "Citation needed" I put after just the alignment to draw attention to how it wasn't based on the same source. :If you look at the wording of this article, the novel isn't an issue anyway, and I could produce the screenshot from Infinity Explorer, although I'm not sure where that's supposed to be put. But I'm concerned there might be a conflicting source; it would be more stereotypical for a non-evil drow to be CG (though I wouldn't say that's how Solaufein sounds), and my version of the game does have the wrong alignments and other details assigned to some creatures that are fixed by some module or another, for example some versions of Irenicus being CG because they were copied from Elminster. Also, I don't know anything about Solaufein as a playable character in another module; that might not count as official information, but it could still be the source for this other alignment.Ville V. Kokko 09:00, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::I see the citation next to Solaufein in the title bar of the template now! I totally missed it before. I'd say it's probably not best to put it there because it's dark blue or dark purple against a black background. Perhaps you could put it next to the alignment itself, and repeat it for any other information in the template that uses the same source? I don't know if this is possible, but is it possible for you to revert your game to the "factory default" and then check Solaufein's alignment? If not, it's not a huge deal. If you manage to grab a screenshot, I'd suggest uploading it as something like "Solaufein_alignment.jpg" and then linking to it in the actual tag, so that people can click on it to see the information in the Infinity Explorer. Fw190a8 18:05, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::I have the game at "factory default" now, but that's why there may be errors - things that were left the way they are in a hurry but aren't intended that way. :::I'll look into the screenshot later. Ville V. Kokko 23:54, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Incidentally, I've been unable to produce that screenshot due to technical issues. Ville V. Kokko 21:34, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Isn't he True Neutral?